The Royal Visit and Rescue
This is a Collaboration Story-movie Mild Violence be alarmed? Editors *Venz *Mady Characters *Paw Patrol Show Characters *Venz and Mady's OC Characters Plot It all begins at Noah's house and suddenly his friends arrived: Kondo, Les, Sunbeam, Sophina and Huckleberry Huckleberry: Hey Noah Noah: Hey guys come in. Kondo, Les, Sunbeam, Sophina and Huckleberry entered the House Noah: What brings you guys here? Sunbeam: We're just visiting our friend. That's why. (Nuzzles Noah) Noah: Heheh.. Just as then a mailman arrived. Mailman: Letter for Noah and Huckleberry and friends. Noah: That's us. Huckleberry grabs the letter. Mailman: Unit then and its royal. (He left the area) Sunbeam: Royal? Huckleberry: Hey its a royal seal. Noah: And I know where it's from. ???: Yeah. Noah: (Looks Back) Titus! Titus came up wearing his black training attire with silver highlights and trims and his Titan Saber sheathed in its sheath on his right side strapped to his waist. Titus: There's only one place I recognize that from.... Noah: Before the letter. Guys this is Titus. Huckleberry, Kondo, Les, Sunbeam and Sophina: Nice to meet ya Titus. Titus: Any friend of Noah's is a friend of mine. Titus Arcanine, Arcturion swordswolf and warrior from the anthropomorphic wolf inhabited planet of Arcturius. Nice to meet you all. Huckleberry: Yeah so shall we read a letter now? Titus: Yeah. Noah opens the letter and reads. Noah: Greetings my friends. You are received a courtesy call and a friendly trip to Cazatha you've been expected by the Nobles and Leaders of the Cazathan empire and you will be surprised who it will be and embark on an adventure with a king. See ya then and I expect... Consul ng Cazatha Sunbeam: I guess we are now being invited and it's very big. Huckleberry: Yeah. Sophina: So who's the King of Cazatha? Noah: You guys will find out soon. (Then he reads the note) You will expect a pick up from one of my knights. Now be prepared. Les: Titus are you a warrior? Just as then Noah and his friends begins to fix their things and takes a rest to prepare for a big day. Titus: Yep. We, Arcturion Wolves, are raised from a young age to become warriors and/or healers for protecting planets, solar systems, galaxies and the heal and help the good beings of them. I'm an expert with a sword, the six elements of my people and the healing ways of our elders and master healers. Les: Wow... Cool! Titus and his friends noticed its nightfall. Kondo: Whoa its night now everyone. Make sure you have everything you need or want doesn't matter. Let's all hit the hay and get a good long sleep. We got a long day it seems ahead of us. The group nods and made sure they had all their things ready and packed. Noah: I'll show you all to my guest rooms. (He walks to another part of his house as the others follow him) Les, Huckleberry, Sophina and Sunbeam you get the room on the right, Kondo and Titus you get the one of the left. I promise they are big enough for all of you. The others nod and head into their assigned rooms. Then Noah heads to his room. Everyone falls asleep minutes later. The next morning everyone wakes up and heads to the dining area to eat breakfast. Titus was placing down the food he made on the dining room table. He made bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, and basically any way eggs can be cooked for breakfast. In addition to that regular white milk. Noah: You know I could of made breakfast, Titus. Titus: Yeah but you love my cooking a lot more than your own. Noah: Yeah that's true and you're so right. Everyone got what they wanted and sat down to eat. They all take one bite of their meal and their mouths are filled with great flavors. Sophina: Mmm... This is so good! Sunbeam: It sure is! Huckleberry: Mmh-mm this is deeeelicious. Kondo: This is way better than the food in the cafeteria at the station of the Adventure Bay Police Department. Les: I haven't had a breakfast like this in a long time. Noah: I guess told you all so. Noah, Huckleberry, Les, Kondo, Sophina and Sunbeam: Thank you for the breakfast, Titus! Titus: You are very welcome you guys but compliments and seeing you enjoy my food is thank you enough. I'm glad I can share the food I make with my friends. I learned my skills from my mom, she is a great cook. Kondo: She sounds like a great mom, Titus. Titus: She sure is..... Then everyone eats up their food and gets ready for the day excluding Titus he ate after everyone else was done with their food. He cleans up the dining room and the kitchen. He goes back to everyone ready for the trip. Huckleberry: You ready, Titus? That knight should be here to pick us up soon. Titus: Yes. Whatever I have with me. I will always be ready. Huckleberry: Okay. Soph, Sun you two ready? Sophina and Sunbeam: Yes mom. Huckleberry: Noah? Noah: Yep! Just took my medicine and I'm roaring to go. Huckleberry: Les? Les: Yep. I checked in with Heatblade and Windshifter just in case and I got all my stuff ready. Huckleberry: Kondo? Kondo: My uniform and gear are all in tip top shape and I got everything else I need for this trip. Huckleberry: Good we are all ready to go. I am too. Then they all wait patiently for their ride. Just as then 2 Nighthawk transports flies over them Pilots: Need a lift? As the helicopters landed two GI headed to them grabbed their things and puts it on the 2nd transport. Just as then... Pilot: Get to the transport now! Kondo, Huckleberry, Noah, Les, Titus, Sophina and Sunbeam heads into the first transport and the pilots closed the doors of the transport. Pilots: Maneuvers in progress! The two nighthawk transports flies off from Adventure Bay to Cazatha. Huckleberry: Whoa. These helicopters are cooler than my animal rescue helicopter for the Animal Guard. 45 minutes in the air they arrived at the Cazathan Airspace.. Pilots: We're here boys! LZ is hot. The 2 helicopters begins to approach the Cazathan Palace. Noah and his friends are in awe. The whole group: Whoa...... Sophina: This is so beautiful and elegant. Sunbeam: It sure is, sis. Titus: Just as I remembered it from the times I have been here. Just then the Nighthawk Helicopters landed on the western courtyard. The doors opened and the stewards and maids go to the chopper getting the guests things. ???: Welcome to Cazatha milords and miladies. Noah: (arched Eyebrows) Formal but nice. Just as then Titus: Chase? Chase: Welcome to Cazatha Guys. Uh... Who is this? (points to Les, Sophina, Sunbeam and Kondo) Noah: This is Lesley. (He points to her) Les: But call me Les, paramedic of the Animal Guard. I'm also cousins with your teammate, Marshall. Nice to meet you. Noah: Kondo. (He points to him) Kondo: 2nd Rank Police Pup Officer of the Adventure Bay Police Department. It's nice to meet you, Chase. Noah: Sophina and Sunbeam, daughters of Huckleberry. (He points to them) Sophina and Sunbeam: Hi there! Chase: Hello there. I am Chase the Police Pup of the PAW Patrol and a knight of Cazatha. Allow me to guide you to the throne room. Chase guides Noah and his friends to the doors of the throne room. Zuma: Who goes there! (gets on his battle stance) Rubble: Yeah! (gets on his battle stance) Noah: Whoa easy its us. Zuma: Titus Noah! No way! Rubble: Les, Huckleberry, Sophina. Chase: Kondo and Sunbeam. Noah: Hey guys.. Zuma: Dude what bwings ya hewe? Titus: We got a very important letter yesterday in the mail for an invite to this place. Noah? Do you still have it? Noah: Yep! (He takes it out and makes sure it's the right one) This is it. Zuma: (reads the note) So you awe sent hewe by the King and Consul to discuss the matters between Adventure Bay, Cazatha and his allies and I bet he wants to forge alliance to Titus' home planet and Noah and your friends are here now as delegates. Huckleberry: But how are we delegates? If the king and consul wanted to discuss matters between Adventure Bay and Cazatha wouldn't you guys want Major Goodway and/or the people and/or pups who work under her. Kondo: I may represent the people of Adventure Bay protecting them but that makes no sense. ???: Allow me to explain that Noah: Ryder! Ryder: (entered in his Knight Attire) I bet the King and Consul are trying to meet his new friends and forging an alliance to especially to the Animal Guard that he heard from time to time. Ryder: (opens the door to the throne room) Follow me. Noah and his friends are in awe seeing the decorations of the throne room full of paintings, medals and flags. Ryder: Here they are your majesty. Andres: (sitting on his throne wearing his crown) So this must be the honorary delegates of Adventure Bay and a sub faction of Adventure Bay's PAW Patrol: The Animal Guard. Huckleberry: Yeah. Andres: So let me get to business I want to tell that I am willing to form an alliance with the Animal Guard and your friends are too kind to each other hehe. Titus immediately kneels down on one knee the his top portion of his body bent over and his left paw on his Titan Saber's handle. Noah: Well you got Huckleberry, our Animal Aviation Rescue Dog, Les, our Paramedic Pup, and me, Noah the Animal Pup and leader of the Animal Guard. The others are Kondo 2nd Rank Police Officer Pup of the Adventure Bay Police Department, Sunbeam and Sophina daughters of Huckleberry. Andres: I see... (laid back a little) So I bet we have good allies here eh? Titus: Yes sir I am willing to risk my life if I have to. Andres: We'll see.. yeah. As my courtesy call. I bet this is over... (Goes down from the throne) Sunbeam: What is the King doing? Andres: Long time no see... Noah and Titus! Noah and Titus: Andres! The two hugged him tightly Andres: (Yelps) Too much. Noah: Sorry, Andres. We're just happy to see you. Titus: Yeah sorry, sir. I'm always happy to see my comrade again. Sunbeam, Sophina, Kondo, Les, Huckleberry are confused. Andres: I am the King of Cazatha, Supremo of the Paw Katipunan, PAW Patrol Warrior Pup Andres Bonifacio. Kondo: Nice to meet ya o King. Andres: (wags his tail) yapped! Ryder: It's good to see my allies again both of them Andres: Yeah Just as then Chase: PAW Patrol reporting for duty king Andres. Andres: Heheh Sunbeam: You are a king! ???: And I am the Consul Everyone looked back and sees 9 year old kid wearing a blue polo underneath a white sando, blue pants and white socks with black shoes with a sash bearing the Allied, Soviet and Imperial Arms. Vicente: I am the one who send the message.. wait a minute Noah! Noah: Vicente! Les: Wait you guys know each other? Andres: Yeah but I don't have any ideas that PAW Patrol have a subsidiary ally. Kondo: What do you mean by that? Vicente: I bet he means the Animal Guard. Andres: Yeah. (Tummy growls) Andres: heheh.. Man I am hungry wanna go have lunch? Sophina: Sure. Everyone heads to the Dining Room and sit on their chairs Andres: Chef and servants! Go! The chef and servants served food to the guests heated kibbles and tidbits for the pups while pancit (noodles) for Ryder and Vicente. Andres: (Begins to munch down his kibbles) Titus: (munches) Yum 5 Minutes Pass... Everyone: Ah.. Thanks for the food. Andres: So Noah? Who are your companions. Noah: Well the Husky mix with the purple goggles and red bandana is Huckleberry. Huckleberry: Animal Aviation Rescue Dog for the Animal Guard at your service, King Andres. Noah: The Bloodhound/Dalmatian mix with the orange collar and yellow and red bow is Lesley. Les: But people call me Les, I'm the Paramedic Pup for the Animal Guard. Noah: The Dutch Shepherd Pup with the blue furmark on his forehead and the royal blue collar is Kondo. Kondo: This 2nd Rank Police Officer Pup of the Adventure Bay Police Department is ready to follow your orders, King Andres, sir! Noah: And the black and the yellowish pups are Sunbeam and Sophina who are the daughters of Huckleberry. Sophina: Yeah we're technically adoptive daughters but we're still family no matter what. Sunbeam: Yep! Noah: And you know Titus already. Titus: Sir! Andres: Ah yes nice to meet ya guys. Meanwhile at the cliffs Gabriel: (Takes a breather) ah.... Barbarians: So there's the squire Gabriel: Hey what do you want. Barbarian: (Lands some blows on Gabriel on his pressure points) Gabriel: You will not get away with this! Barbarian Leader: I already have! (Lands a solid punch on Gabriel's face) Gabriel: OW... Agh... now I need to get help. Back at the palace. Andres: This is the my military ranging from Knight to Peacekeeper. Just as then... Gabriel (Mind): Sir help! Andres (Mind): Gabriel Mondigo what's wrong. Gabriel (Mind): I need help I am now captured by a group or tribe of Barbarians. Andres (Mind): Great. Now I need to rescue you.. Gabriel (Mind): Hurry they are about to drown me! Andres: AH! Titus: Andres what's wrong? Andres: Noah, Titus, friends, let's roll! Noah: Are we going on mission? Huckleberry, Sunbeam, Sophina: Are we going to help a pup?! Huckleberry: With all due respect, King Andres. I don't thing my girls should come. They are just pups and I don't want them getting hurt. Sunbeam: Oh come on, mom. If it were our brothers and sisters in this situation you would lent them go no matter what. Sophina: Yeah! Huckleberry: Because Kianna, Balt, Paisley and maybe Gizmos are all trained for this sort of situation. Not you two. They have their jobs to protect people. You two are just civilian pups. I also don't want you two getting hurt out there. Sunbeam: We're the third and fourth oldest pups in our family. We're as responsible are Kianna. Sophina: and as tough as Gizmos. Technically we're adults mom. We're five years old Andres: Oho ho! I bet we can use anything now.. we need to hurry Andres, Franco, Noah and his friends head from the palace to the woods. Soon they see what's happening. Titus: Hey, you bullies! Put him down, leave him alone and leave this instant or you will face the strength and power of an Arcturion Swordswolf Warrior and his allies!! Barbarian: (Tosses Gabriel in the Water) Now horde attack! The Barbarians begins to attack the rescuers. Andres: Titus, Noah, Huckleberry, Kondo on me! Stop the Barbarians. The rest of you save Gabriel. Go! Go! Andres: Rah! Andres, Titus, Noah, Huckleberry and Kondo begins to attack the Barbarians. At the side area is a lake Sunbeam noticed bubbles on a certain area on the lake. Sunbeam holds her breath and puts her head underwater and sees Gabriel sinking fast. Sunbeam: (Surfaces and gasps for air) Gabriel is in danger Andres: Guys get back! The Barbarians begin to attack Noah and Huckleberry. Barbarian: Yah! (Bashes the heads of Noah and Huckleberry) Huckleberry: Ow... Woof! Wings! (They came out and she took off into the air) Noah: Ouch. Grrrrrrr..... (He charged and attacked them. He used several Pup-Fu combos of punches and kicks on them especially with his prosthetic leg.) Huckleberry: You ready for a tag team, Noah? Noah: Sure, Huck. Go high I got low. Huckleberry: On it! Huckleberry flies down and lands uppercut punches and Noah lands punches on the torsos of the barbarians. Barbarians: Afh! Andres: Huck, Noah, Titus on me! Barbarian Leader: (Lands a shock attack on the 4 warriors) Andres, Huckleberry, Noah, Titus evade the attack. Andres: Now Four Prong Attack! Huckleberry punched him. Noah did a Pup-fu combo of punches. Then Titus slashed him with his sword, Andres lands blows on the Barbarian Leader Just as then the Barbarians weakened... Barbarian Leader: Agh (Falls back) You will get us back enemies of my empire! Andres: That's done. Noah, Titus, Andres, Huckleberry heads to the edge of a lake Andres:(takes a deep breath and dive underwater) Gabriel: Blub Blub! Andres: (surfaces) Huff... Guys Gabriel is on the verge of drowning Noah: Ruff! (He runs and jumps in the water) Then a bit later something puts Gabriel out of the water then a large southern elephant seal came out of the water after him. Kondo: Huh where's Noah? Sophina: I hope he's okay. Noah: Guys, I'm right here Then the Southern Elephant Seal touched something on its neck. Then there is a big flash of white light and Noah was standing right where the seal was touching his Purple Heart Award on his green collar. Sunbeam, Sophina and Kondo: Whoa! Huckleberry: I already knew. Titus: Me too. Andres: Now wake up! (lands a blow on Gabriel's stomach and water spews in front of everyone) Andres: eugh.. Sunbeam: Sir Gab! Kondo: Sir! I'm wet. Gabriel: (Cough) Thanks for saving me from those barbarians. Kondo: No problem, sir. Titus: It's what we do. Noah: Yep! Andres: Les Titus see if Gabriel is hurt? Les: Arf! X-ray! (Activates her x-ray) No broken bones, but I see bruises Titus stands near Gabriel holds up his Titan Saber over him grasping the handle and the blade. He starts chanting in his people's native tongue of Arcturion then starts healing Gabriel. Sophina: Whoa... Gabriel: ow... huff... Andres: Easy Gabriel. Titus falls to his knees after healing Gabriel. Titus: Huff... Huckleberry: You guys okay? Titus: Yeah... Arcturion powers such as the Arcturion Elemental Powers and our healing powers use our own energy as the cost... Andres: I don't know about that. Les, Sunbeam carry Titus. Let's head home. Les: Okay. Arf! Stretcher! (It comes out and unfolds) Here Titus. You can gain your energy back while we head back. Titus: Thank you, Les. (He gets on and laid down on it) Les: Don't mention it. It's what I do. Andres, Noah and his friends are now heading back to the palace. Just as then it was nightfall. Ryder: What took them so long? Skye: (patrolling the gate) I don't know Ryder. Ruff! Goggles!(Activates her Goggles) I see them. Andres and his friends approached the gate. Ryder: Andres. Noah. Titus Guys are you okay? Gabriel: Everyone managed to save me Sir from the Captors of me. Ryder: Really? So talk it during dinner time. Zuma:(Yells) Guys we were waiting for you! Ryder: Looks like the pups are also starving? Everyone heads to the Dining area. Sunbeam, Les, Sophina, and Huckleberry see the PAW Patrol pups sitting on their chairs while Titus heads to the Kitchen helping the chefs to cook the food. Titus humming an Arcturion song as he helped the chefs. Noah, Kondo, Les, Huckleberry, Sophina and Sunbeam sit down as Huckleberry was playing with an Infinity Cube in her paws. Just as then Titus goes outside along the servants and serves the food on the table. Ryder: Yum! Titus got on his seat. Andres: Noah what is the Purple Heart Award? Noah: It's an United States Military Medal given to soldiers when they are wounded or killed in the line of duty. In this case I was wounded. (He raised up his right prosthetic medal leg) Andres: yeah and now you understand how I form my alliances. My style is through diplomatic yet active. Ryder: I heard that Noah and your friends saved Gabriel from those Barbarians who pestered the lands months ago. Sophina: Really? Just as then the dinner is served and everyone begins to eat. Kondo: What is this? Andres: Pancit Canton, Beef Soup and some pup treats Kondo: Cool Yummy! Ryder:(burps) (covers his mouth) hehe Sorry. Chase: Yum thanks Andres. Andres: Like wise now let's get clean up and I need Sophina, Sunbeam, Noah and Titus with me. Everyone begins to clean up and heads to their quarters while Les, Kondo and Huckleberry heads to their guest room while Noah, Andres, Titus, Sophina and Sunbeam heads to the throne room. Sophina and Sunbeam: What is it, King Andres? Titus: Is it something important, sir? Andres: Yeah since I saw Sophina and Sunbeam's potential during the rescue I bet they can be warriors or close riot supporters trainee. Sophina: Where can we learn about it. Andres: From Noah and Titus! Category:Collaboration Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Animalpup's Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon